How The Evil Quartet Stole Christmas
by Hopelight
Summary: Muahahaha! The Evil Quartet has arrived to steal all the toys from the Digidestined! Hee hee hee.


Merry Xmas! J Well, people, here's a liddle Xmas rhyme I wrote out last year with my best friend Fauve. (I wrote most of it, but that's beside the point.) I thought you should all get familiar with the Evil Quartet before I begin the series on them.

****

How The Evil Quartet Stole Christmas

A Christmas Poem

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the world

There was a smile on the face of every boy and girl.

Santa was coming, with goodies on his sleigh.

Christmas was coming, what a happy holiday…

But down in a secret lair underground,

Four evil geniuses gathered around.

There were two "sweet" girls and two "nice" boys

Who felt like stealing all the children's toys.

Landon, Ange, Ken and Jess

Had an ultimate plan—to make Christmas a mess!

They put their heads together and giggled with glee,

And said, "Let's steal all their toys! Hee hee, hee hee!"

They jumped in the sleigh and rode off in the night, 

As they pushed Santa out with all of their might. 

There were 11 kids in Tokyo on their "naughty" list

'Coz those kids had got them all really pissed!

First they went to Kari and Tai's, 

But they landed themselves in a nasty surprise.

Gatomon scratched them with her four-inch-long claws, 

And Tai shouted, "Get lost! You're not Santa Claus!"

They ran to the sleigh and they rode off again, 

But they hit Tokyo Tower and they had to take the train.

When they arrived at TK's they found some neat stuff—

A nice winter jacket filled with soft fluff,

A brand new bike with excellent shocks, 

Some computer games, and EW! STINKY GYM SOCKS!

"They must be from Davis!" Jess snickered with glee.

"They're always fighting over poor Kari."

They grabbed all the stuff except the socks of course, 

Because the socks smelled like the manure of a horse!

Next they flew to Matt's to steal some more.

They went to his apartment and kicked in the door.

Him and his dad were at a soiree, 

So they took all the presents and were on their way.

When they arrived at Joe's they had high hopes,

But his presents were BORING—a briefcase and a stethoscope!

Ange's mom was training to be a nurse,

So Ange picked up his stuff and shoved it in her purse.

Then off to young Izzy Izumi's they went, 

To find out how much ~ahem~ Santa spent.

There was nothing but technical stuff galore:

Computer games, a new modem, a digital camera and more.

Ken's big purple eyes lit up in delight,

'Coz her loves stuff like that, he loves it all right!

Sora slept on, her red hair in curls

From the party she went to with the other tenth-grade girls.

She was an athletic person, as the thieves could plainly see.

She got a tennis racket, Rollerblades and skates for hockey.

Since the thieves were all major jocks,

They stole all her stuff, but left the stinky socks!

Davis Motomiya was a very active guy,

Who played soccer almost as good as his idol Tai.

He hoped to get something from Kari, his true love,

But all he got was a stinky glove.

It was left by the Evil Quartet of course, 

But at least it didn't smell like the manure of a horse!

Yolei was a big-time Miss Fix-It, so you see,

She got fix-it kits and tools under her tree.

A pic of her big brother was next to the trunk.

As Jess passed it she said, "OH MY GOD! HE'S A HUNK!"

Little Cody, the youngest, was asleep when they came.

He didn't even stir when they called out his name.

They looked under the tree and what did they find?

A new kendo stick and chocolates of some kind.

They looked even further and…what the deuce?

Some of his grandpa's icky prune juice!

So they grabbed all the stuff and were off in a rush,

While all Landon could do was blush and blush.

They jumped in a plane and flew off in the night, 

While they yelled, "NEW YORK BOUND!" with all of their might.

One more stop, last but not least,

They went to Mimi's hoping for a feast.

They were in very good spirits, full of Christmas cheer

'Coz they broke in the liquor cabinet and drank her dad's beer.

The boys watched a pay-per-view movie on cable, 

While the girls stole all that they were able.

When they guys saw that all Mimi's presents were pink,

Ken said, "I don't want these…I think."

But they pushed out such thoughts and went on their way.

Who knew? Some of that stuff might fetch money on E-Bay.

As they sat in their lair on their La-Z-Boy chairs, 

The Digidestined woke up and got quite a scare.

Those poor kids started crying with fright.

The geniuses giggled and cackled with delight, 

****

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!"

Happy Holidays!  
^_^ Hopelight


End file.
